I Quit
by Rosas-Sampaguita-Luzviminda
Summary: Normally, you'd say to never quit. Well, when things go farther than she'd like to, quitting doesn't seem all that bad. She just had to involve herself with the Sons of Garmadon. After all, good decisions still hadn't rubbed off on her yet. Contains some spoilers on season 8.
1. Why Not?

**Gie-chan: Hey there again, everyone! This is just a random story I'm writing just because I want to. Just a little warning to you readers, this isn't thought out or proofread. It just...exists.**

 **So yeah, I only own the fan characters.**

* * *

Why Not?

 _To be honest, I'm bored._

A girl around the age of nineteen sat on a bench at the central park in Ninjago City. She took off her rectangular framed glasses, which she doesn't really need, and started fiddling with it.

 _I'd like a little mayhem once in a while. Wait, is mayhem the right word?_

She once again had another internal monologue, as the boredom seems to be starting to gnaw away at her.

 _Eh, no need to think about the right word. What matters is I. Am. Bored._

Although boredom wouldn't necessarily cause harm, it does with this particular person. Boredom was what lead her to do things just for the thrill of it. Sometimes, she'd do something she might even regret later on.

She swung her legs back and forth as she looked up into the sky.

Then an idea struck her.

She recalled the times in her childhood where she had once tricked an entire school.

 _Yeah! That'd be fun. It's been a while since I last did it. Plus I wouldn't even get into trouble if nobody knows it was me._

She has always been really good at deception to the point where nobody even knows her anymore. Almost.

Her mind wandered back to her friend. Pretty much her only friend who actually knew her. Sure she had made several friends in the past, but most of them only knew someone who wasn't really real, and the others were just accomplices who she shoved the trouble onto.

 _She wouldn't mind, right? After all, she wouldn't stay mad at me, and she wouldn't even be mad in the first place if I kept it a secret._

 _It is gonna be so much fun doing this again. Now all I need is a group of people…_

She turned her head around until she spotted some graffiti over by a wall. Once spotting it, she took off, leaving her glasses on the bench.

Upon closer inspection, she recognized the symbol. She saw it a few times on television before.

"The Sons of Garmadon…" she thought aloud.

 _Sure, why not?_

* * *

 **Gie-chan: What she said. That's the point of the story and why it exists. I just made it while waiting, so why not?**

 **Still, this has already been pre-written. I just felt like separating the story into chapters. I am sorry if I made any if you suffer with this by not making it a one-shot.**

 **Also, thanks for taking the time out of your day reading or checking out this thing!**


	2. Just a Game, Isn't It?

**Gie-chan: Hi again! Presenting the second chapter of our story about a revolving door- I mean someone who should really rethink her life choices!**

 **Disclaimer: OC's are the only ones I own here. The others belong to LEGO.**

* * *

Just a Game, Isn't It?

The sound of a motorcycle echoed against the walls of buildings as the bar where the bikers started hanging out came into view.

It was dark, way past curfew, but with the lack of supervision in her life, she does as she pleases. If she ever gets driven to a corner, she has her ways. After all, what good are those lessons if she didn't even utilize them?

The girl had switched out her usual attire that consisted of a black jacket that reached a little below her chest, a pink shirt, jeans, and running shoes with a darker leather jacket, brown boots, and a red shirt.

 _Not much, but this is all I have. I should of probably borrowed Acry's bracelet with the spikes, but this will do. Nobody is going to recognize me with all this make-up on._

A few of the members of the SoG that were outside had turned to glance at her. She removed her helmet and scowled at them before getting off the motorcycle and walked towards the entrance.

"What's up with her?" one of them whispered to the other next to him.

She heard them and pulled on the man's jacket so their faces are at the same level. "You wanna tell me something?"

"Yeah, this ain't a place for you sweetie," the woman next to the man told her.

"Oh, is that so? Well too bad, I'd like to join actually," she stated.

"That ain't gonna be easy, kid," the man told her.

"Eh, try me," she stated confidently.

* * *

 _I was right, this is fun,_

That was what went through her head as she kicked a biker off balance. Actually, she kicked everyone that got too close to her off balance.

"Yeah, no rules, man," she told the last guy before he skidded onto the road. It's a good thing that he was wearing protective gear as the other person she got recieved a nasty gash.

Since there are no rules, she decided to put up some tricks every now and then.

She didn't seem to have any remorse on performing those tricks on them, even though she had injured a few, at least those injuries can heal. She can't say the same thing for the bruises on their ego, though.

They had raced through the city. As it was night, there weren't that many cars. They did catch the attention of a couple police officers, but they had managed to loose them. It was a close call, she thought.

Still, it was fun for her. For a few of the others, not so much.

* * *

"Heh, you're one of us now, sweetie," the woman from earlier told her as they lounged on the counter.

"Yeah, though I'd prefer you not call me sweetie. It's weird," she commented.

"What did you say your name was again?" the woman inquired.

"I'd rather not tell," she said.

"Well then, I'd just call you sweetie, sweetie," the woman teased.

"You wouldn't call this nightmare Darkley's spewed out 'sweet,'" she stated, crossing her arms.

That caught the other guys' attention who were near them at that time.

"Hey, didn't that used to be a school for bad boys?" one of them commented, "And you're not exactly…"

"What? A boy? Heh, I surely am not, but my records there show I was," she said. "I forged every last one of them just to get into that school."

"That's straight up illegal!"

"Never stopped me," she said.

For someone like her, it's just like some sick game. Pretend to be someone else to get what she wants. That person she pretended to be didn't exist, it's just another illusion she made up.

"You think this is just a game, don't you?"

* * *

 **Gie-chan: Bloop. Hey, the fic has a proper cover now!**

 **I don't mind if anyone thinks she doesn't make sense. She isn't supposed to make sense much. Yeah. Thought I'd share that thought.**

 **Thanks to RandomDragon2.0 for reviewing and Thanks to those who checked this out. Man, like, there are so many views and visitors...huh.**

 **Anyways, see you tomorrow!**


	3. What Was I Thinking?

**Gie-chan: Hi! I'm so happy with the people who showed an interest to this random story of mine! (Even though the randomness doesn't come remotely close to...some of the others I've written).**

 **Thank you, Reepicheep'sLucy, for following and to you guys who have read this so far!**

 _Review Reply:_

 **Jayaaaaa:** Ahhh! I'm so happy to see that you're enjoying the story! And yes, I am aware that it can get sorta confusing with who she's addressing, but that's just how this character is. Yeah. She doesn't really bother much with most of her surroundings, which makes her kinda hard to follow in her perspective. But I'm glad you thought so!

 **Here's the second chapter, y'all!**

 **And we already know about this only being a fanfiction...though I did see that Tommy has written something that's not entirely canon over at Chir- I mean Twitter, but yeah, there's no way I could ever own Ninjago and it's characters and surely, I'm not directly involved with it's process and merely a fan. I still want to buy that one set, but there's not enough space. What am I even saying? This is supposed to just be a disclaimer!**

* * *

What Was I Thinking?

She was walking through the streets when someone called out to her. Turning around, she saw her friend come towards her.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Heyo," her friend replied. "So? Where are you going?"

"To get some lunch," she said.

Her friend stared at her while smiling, which meant she'd like to go too. It was a silent exchange, only needing glances and gestures to get their points across.

Eventually she nooded and her friend followed her to a restaurant.

After their food has been served, the two of them were just silently eating until her friend spoke.

"Say, you haven't been doing anything you're not supposed to again, are you?" her friend suddenly asked.

She almost choked on her food. That was too sudden for her liking.

"What, no buildup whatsoever, just straight out like that?" she joked.

"Just checking. Who knows what you've been doing behind my back," her friend went on.

"I- you accuse me of something like that?" she feigned mock hurt. _It's true though_.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just, I'm worried for you okay?" her friend said, "I know you've got your tricks up your sleeves to get out of sticky situations, but sooner or later, things might catch up to you without you knowing."

"I know that," she said.

"Hey, if by any chance you think you've gone too far, remember that you have a friend waiting for you to come back."

"A pretty weird friend that's pretty random," she commented.

"So you admit I'm pretty," her friend smiled.

"Yeah, yeah."

After that, they continued on with their lunch.

* * *

She's been a part of the SoG for a while now.

And now, she's having second thoughts.

She knew what she was getting into. She knew the consequences. She knew they'd grab their attention. She knew what they were trying to accomplish.

She knew.

She knew yet didn't do anything about it.

They now have the third and last Oni Mask needed to bring back Garmadon. Lord Garmadon.

Sure, she doesn't mind the guy, but it...it just seemed kinda wrong to disturb someone who was probably chilling out in another realm. Someone who could very well and easily kill you. And how would they even guarantee that this version of him is what they will get?

She could've come along with the others and helped with seizing the Bounty, but she just went and let the others handle it for her while she ran off and got a snack somewhere.

 _I should've done something._

She could've sabotaged the others to somehow help the Ninja that her friend loved so much, but she just kicked back and watched the show.

 _Things are getting too far._

Now the Sons of Garmadon have gathered over at what used to be the Palace of Secrets, now burnt to the ground and with only the temple left standing. It was getting dark and the Quiet One had made the preparations.

 _This is getting ridiculous._

Not too long ago, the Quiet One had been chanting the spell and she could hear her cackling from where she stood.

She face-palmed, "Stupid decision…" she told herself.

In just one second, she found herself already lying on the hard burnt ground, as the ninja had probably gotten past her. She didn't bother standing up as the position she found herself in was probably a good position to think.

Rethink why she had thought this was a good idea.

 _What was I thinking?_

* * *

 **Gie-chan: Aaand there we have them getting arrested. When she thought that it's getting ridiculous while Harumi's maniacal laughter is heard in the background, it is exactly what I was thinking while watching the part where the two SoG's were talking about how cool things are going on behind them. Heh. I keep remembering the Hawoomi-go-round in ShinyShiny9's Everything Wrong With…**

 **Thanks again for reading! See you guys later! I really appreciate it!**


	4. I Quit

**Gie-chan: …**

 **Hi.**

 **Okay, that was kinda weak-**

 **Hello once again everyone! Yeah...uh, this almost slipped my mind. But seriously though, Thanks again everyone for reading this. Also, I'd like to thank RandomDragon2.0, Reepicheep'sLucy, and Jayaaaaa (Guest) for following along with this story of mine!**

 _Review Reply:_

 **Jayaaaaa:** I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah, well at least there is less confusion with that. If this wasn't pre-written, I don't think anyone could follow anything, even me, haha! Really?! Thank you so much! I'm just so glad to hear -or rather, see, that you do! Unfortunately, though, this is the last chapter of this short story of mine, but there may still be a chance of it continuing, who knows?

 **Also, I hate writers' block. I very much prefer spheres, 'cause you can like, roll them around and such.**

 **Okay, enough with the jokes. Let's get on with the story!**

 **-I do not claim ownership any of the things that LEGO owns in the story.**

* * *

I Quit.

Things that had transpired that night all seemed like a blur.

First, she got knocked down and stayed there for a while, then fighting, fighting, screaming while fighting, yada, yada, yada...then cops, she tried telling them she wasn't involved, but they already saw her vest, which was a sloppy mistake in her opinion, then screaming, yelling, blah, blah, blah, rights, car, then Kryptarium for ten years or something around that time, she wasn't listening.

Didn't expect to actually be caught, but at least they hadn't found out who she was...yet.

And she didn't expect to have a prison break in.

 _Seriously, why am I getting so many surprises today? It's getting weird. I'm the one who should be unexpected! Did no one bother to tell me?_

Lord Garmadon was there, more of a monster of a shell than the guy. She also noted that their leader was crazy. That most of the prisoners here were cookoo. And not in a lighthearted and funny way.

She had tried sneaking out of the prison while the others were getting beat up by Lord Garmadon, but it was too risky.

 _This was crazy to begin with. I can't believe I went and joined them!_

Her thoughts went back to that one conversation she had with her friend the other day.

" _I know you've got your tricks up your sleeves to get out of sticky situations, but sooner or later, things might catch up to you without you knowing."_

She was right about this happening eventually. Did her friend really know or just suspected her being a part of the SoG? Whatever the case, she was right.

" _I know that," she said._

She stayed for a while, holding on to her own mask so as to not look suspicious in front of the others.

" _Hey, if by any chance you think you've gone too far, remember that you have a friend waiting for you to come back."_

 _That's right...I can still get out of this mess!_

If things go her way again, she'd go back home and pretend this never happened in the first place.

Pretend that she never did this stupid thing.

She saw the Green Ninja face off against Lord Garmadon. But she didn't see most of the fight. She didn't have to. She didn't want to. But she can still hear it.

Slipping out of sight once the others were distracted enough, she took off her vest and wiped away at what remained of her make-up. The sounds of fabric ripping was drowned out by the sounds of fighting and the others.

 _It's fun while it lasted. But it's too much for my liking. Even a villain has standards. I'm going back._

She visibly flinched at the sounds of concrete shattering. Probably with a bone or two.

 _Seriously._

She bitterly threw her vest away and ran off into the distance. Ran off towards home.

 _This is just not what I expected._

She still hears the commotion in the prison. She tried to block out the sound with her hands on her ears while her feet dug into the sand, pushing her farther away.

 _I hate it._

"And I can't believe I'm saying this, but yeah..." she said to herself.

The vest left behind that bore the logo of the SoG had multiple rips and tears-

And with the words " _I QUIT"_ scratched on the back.

-End-

* * *

 **Gie-chan: This is the final chapter and Thank you for reading.**

 **Do you guys want to know our main character's name in this story, or should I reveal it in some other way? Like, in another fanfiction or artwork.**

 **If any of you have anything to say, anything at all, I'd like to hear it!**

 **I'm glad you enjoyed this story! It makes me straight up joyful that there are people who would read my work and deem it enjoyable.**

 **Thanks!**

 **And see you next time!**


End file.
